Modern electronic devices (e.g., transistors) and circuits are fabricated as integrated circuits (ICs) on semiconductor substrates. In electronic circuit packages, the ICs are mounted on circuit boards. The electronic circuit packages can further include discrete passive components such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors mounted on the circuit boards to make complete operational electronic circuits. In many instances, the passive components (such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors components) can be fabricated as integrated passive devices (IPDs) on the semiconductor substrates. The IPDs can have reduced size, increased density, or superior electrical properties compared to, for example, standalone discrete passive components used in electronic circuit packages. The IPDs are used, for example, as low cost, low profile radio frequency (RF) components (e.g., capacitors, and inductors to match cellphone port adapters (PAs)) and interconnects in consumer products like cell phones and other wireless devices. The IPDs can be used as a RF substrate to match other die in RF electronics.